yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Sengkang MRT/LRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Underground (North East Line) Elevated (Sengkang LRT) | platform=Island | depth= | levels=3 | tracks=4 (2 MRT / 2 LRT) | parking= | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | pass_year= | pass_percent= | pass_system= | opened=18 January 2003 (Sengkang LRT) 20 June 2003 (North East Line) | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified= | ADA=Yes | code= | owned= | operator=SBS Transit | zone=4 | former= }} Sengkang MRT/LRT Station is an interchange station in Singapore that serves Sengkang. It is part of the North East Line of the Mass Rapid Transit and the Sengkang LRT Line of the Light Rail Transit. It is the least deep underground MRT station in Singapore, at approximately 7 metres below ground level. It is not to be confused with the actor Sung Kang, that is in the Fast & Furious movies. The station is integrated with Compass One together with the fully air-conditioned Sengkang Bus Interchange and Compass Heights condominium. The artwork in this station is T.R.A.N.S.I.T.I.O.N.S. by Koh Bee Liang. History On 26 April 1997, the Contract 702 for Sengkang and Buangkok stations and connecting tunnels (including reception tunnels to Sengkang Depot) was awarded to Sato Kogyo-Hock Lian Seng Engineering Joint Venture at $166.4 million. 2011 incident A window cleaner, in his twenties, fell through the roof of a link way between the MRT station and Compass Heights Condominium, and landed on the concourse in front of the control room of the train station on 17 December 2011 in the afternoon. The man was later sent to Khoo Teck Puat Hospital with multiple fractures. 2012 incident On 2 April 2012, it has been reported that Ong Zhizhong's father had been stabbed to death by SBS Transit staff. Station layout Platforms Sengkang LRT station is overground with two platforms in an island platform arrangement, utilized alternatively by East and West loop services. Fixed, half-height barriers along the platform edge are installed for passenger safety, especially during peak hours when the small platform gets crowded. At each platform, East and West LRT services are staggered one after the other and operate throughout the day, with the exception of West Loop Inner (Service C), which ends at 8:30pm daily. From Platform 1, LRT Routes A and D head out to the outer East and West loops via Ranggung and Renjong. From Platform 2, LRT Routes B and C head out to the inner East and West loops via Cheng Lim and Compassvale. Passenger Information Systems, which are LED displays located at each platform, displays the route of the next or current train and scrolls through messages, while an analog clock gives the time. They do not display expected train arrival times. Tactile flooring helps to guide the visually-handicapped from the platform to the station exits. Staircases and lifts connect both platforms to the station exits and connecting platforms. Concourse Sengkang NEL and SKLRT stations have a shared ticket concourse at Ground level and a minor concourse at Level 2. Both concourses feature faregates for automatic fare collection and provides access between paid and unpaid areas of the station, with at least one bidirectional wide-swinging gate for the benefit of passengers-in-wheelchairs and those carrying bulky items or travelling with prams. General Ticketing Machines in both station concourses allow commuters to purchase tickets for single or multiple journeys, and along with Top-up Machines, offer contactless card transactions. At the Ground Floor concourse, the station office functions as a Passenger Service Centre, where commuters may make travel inquiries or perform card transactions using cash payment. Additionally, a Transitlink Ticket Office at the concourse serves commuters from 1000hrs – 2100hrs daily. Retail shops are located within unpaid areas of the ground floor concourse and the adjacent Sengkang Bus Interchange and Compass One mall. A public toilet is also located outside the station. North East Line Platforms Sengkang station has two platforms in an island platform arrangement, with both platforms utilized for trains travelling in either direction. Full-height Platform screen doors isolate the air-conditioned station from the tunnel environment, enhancing commuter safety and station comfort. A set of escalators, stairs and lifts connect to the concourse levels and LRT platforms above. Located at Basement 1, the station is among the least deep underground stations throughout the MRT network. Passenger Information Systems, which are plasma display screens located at each platform, display expected train arrival times and key messages. Tactile flooring helps to guide the visually-handicapped from the platform to the station exits and connecting platforms. Exits Sengkang MRT station has four exits at ground level (A, B, C and D). At Level 2, commuters can access Exits A, B and D via public corridors within Compass One and Compass Heights, leading to overhead bridges crossing Sengkang Square and Sengkang East Way. Passenger Usage Patterns Serving the Sengkang town centre area along with nearby commercial developments, community amenities, and large numbers of residential developments, Sengkang station encounters high demand throughout the day. This station also serves plenty of transfer commuters between both rail lines, as the North East Line connects to the City Centre and other parts of the island, while the Sengkang LRT provides the final connection to within walking distance of most of the estate’s residential apartments. Transport connections Rail References External links * Official website Category:Sengkang Category:Railway stations opened in 2003 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations Category:Light Rail Transit (Singapore) stations